Drabbles
by Stupid computer
Summary: Noah walked into the room to find Cody hiding behind Izzy, a guilty looking Eva, and a gapping hole in the wall.  "You idiots! You divided by zero didn't you!"-Just some little drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Invalid**

"Come on Noah! You always blush when people bring up the Awake-A-Thon accident. And you two would be so cute together! Like little love nerds!" Izzy droned on to Noah about why he should go out with Cody.

"Shut up Izzy! This entire argument is completely invalid."

"Awww look, you're blushing again!"

**Creep**

When Noah and Cody first started going out, Noah wasn't the most romantic boy in the world. Cody would always be trying those romantic things that they did in movies and novels. Noah was quiet surprised to find the scrawny teen staring at him intently when he woke up.

"Uh Cody? What are you doing?"

"I'm watching you while you sleep."

"Well can you stop, it's starting to creep me out."

**She**

"Look at you little love birds. E-Scope knew you two were perfect for each other." Cody scratched behind his head slightly embarrassed by Izzy's remarks and Noah simply rolled his eyes.

"Well thanks Izzy."

"You're welcome Cody. You know, I should really invite you to some sleepovers or something since you're so obviously the she in the relationship."

**Sequence**

Everything in life has a sequence of events that led up to a certain point. For them it started with a kiss on the ear. From there their friendship started during the Aftermath episodes since neither of them would be competing in Total Drama Action. After that they kept their friendship over the next season and exchanged phone numbers after the show had ended. But some where along this line of events something stronger than friendship was blossoming. Neither boy would admit it though.

**Rain**

Noah felt indifferent to rain. He didn't like it, he didn't hate it. It was just another excuse for him not to go outside to get physical activity. Cody didn't really mind it either. He'd read poems about how symbolic and romantic the rain was. To him it was just one thing: wet. Being trapped inside the loser resort during the rain gave both Noah and Cody the incentive to talk to each other at least.

**Support**

The last thing Cody had expected his parents to be was support full. He was an only child wish overprotective parents who wanted grand children. The day Cody came out of the closet to his parents was the worst day of his life. They screamed, yelled, and kicked him out all while saying he was damned to Hell. He walked to Noah's house. As soon as the door opened all eight of Noah's siblings and Noah himself came out to greet him and give him hugs after they heard what had happened. Seeing how much they cared for their brother and his boyfriend was all the support Cody needed.

**Fish**

"But Noah. Come on please?"

"For the last time Cody, no. You know I have life threatening allergies." The two were in their small apartment building arguing again. Cody wanted a pet. Noah said no even though he himself was a fan of dogs. They just didn't have enough room for a dog and Noah was highly allergic to most types of cats.

"I'll take good care of it. We could get a hairless one."

"How about I get you a Chia Pet?"

"Bird."

"Electronic dog?"

"Hamster."

"A fish but that's as high as I'll go." Cody thought on Noah's offer for a moment before grinning and nodding his head.

"Sold."

**Zero**

It was just supposed to be a simple project for them. Just a small problem with the plumbing. Izzy and Eva insisted on coming over to help them though. After a bit, Noah went out to get food for them all. When he came back he came to find Cody hiding behind a blue and orange paint covered Izzy, a guilty looking Eva, and a gigantic whole in the wall.

"YOU IDIOTS! You divided by zero didn't you?"

**Steal**

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM!" It took Eva and DJ to hold back the enraged Seirra. She had found out about the relationship…she didn't take it well.

"Seirra, please stop it." Cody begged the purple haired girl.

"No! That sarcastic, no good Know-It-All stole you away from me!" To this, Noah rolled his eyes, trying hard not to punch the girl across the face.

"Honey, please. I was here two seasons before you came along, attaching yourself at his hip in season three. Technically, _you_ stole him from _me_."

**Sleep**

If there was one thing Noah valued it was sleep. Being as lazy as he was when he wasn't playing video games or reading, he was most likely sleeping. But when Cody moved in with him sleep became impossible. Not because they were always making out, but because Cody snored louder than anyone Noah had ever heard.

**OK. Just a random set of drabbles that I'm doing because I am bored. It's mainly going to be NoCo but I will do others. Have a word you want me to do? Just ask. And I'll do request for any types of couples: Cannon, Crack, Fannon. I just used random word generator on this…YOU DIVIDED BY ZERO DIDN'T YOU? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy (These next three drabbles are brought to you by **_I'll Cover Angel and Collins_**.) **

"Just one Noah?"

"No Cody. The doctor said so."

"But-"

"No." Noah and Cody had gone to the doctor a few days ago which delivered some rather bad news. Cody had hypoglycemia. He could have some sugar but Noah wasn't taking the chance. He gave Cody a strict no sweets diet. It was absolute Hell for the sugar crazed teen.

"Come on Noah. Just a little bit of candy?"

"Fine. Go ahead, have some candy. See if I care. Don't come crying to me when you get into cardiac arrest." Cody's face lite up as he ran into the kitchen, coming out with a slice of chocolate cake. He took a big bite of cake and noticed Noah eyeing him suspiciously. In return, Cody gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Noah angrily wiped his cheek, blushing slightly. Cody picked up another fork full of cake when Noah took it.

"Hey!"

"Cody, there a lot of difference between a piece of candy and a rich, chocolate cake."

**Coffee**

Cody was always an early riser. He had so much energy that he just had to burn off. Every morning he'd get up early, make so breakfast, and drag his boyfriend out of bed.

"Wake up Noah."

"Wha-what time 's it?"

"It's eleven a.m."

"To early." Moments later when Cody returned to the kitchen, Noah would come in looking like the living dead.

"Morning N-"

"No talking. Make coffee."

**Phone Call**

Noah was never one to do the typical teen drama thing. That's why he refused to sit by the phone, waiting for hours when Cody told him he'd call later. So instead he sat down on the couch in the living room reading. Although he was sitting fairly close to the phone. Izzy noticed this about her friend as she went over to his house.

"Are you suuuurrrre you're not anxious?" Izzy dragged out her sentence because she knew it annoyed her nerdy friend.

"Yes Izzy now shut up."

"Gesh, calm down Noah. Just because you're nervous-"

"I'm not nervous! I just want to read in peace." Izzy rolled her eyes and got out her cell phone. Moments later Noah's phone rang. He reached for his cell phone rather lazily.

"I know it's you Izzy."

"NERVOUS, NERVOUS, NERVOUS,-"

"SHUT UP IZZY!" A few moments later after Izzy put up her cell, Noah's phone rang. The boy head dived for it and fumbled with it, trying his best to get a good grip on it. The phone was like soap in his hands before he got a good grip on it and answered it. He sent glaring daggers at Izzy that said 'Say anything and you die.'

**Silence**

Noah hated it when Cody sang loudly or played loud music or talked to loud on the phone. It wasn't until he went away that Noah realized how lonely the silence was.

**Gender**

The fact that Noah and Cody were of the same gender was a slight draw back for Cody. But soon after he realized his attraction to Noah he also realized that no girl was ever as attractive to Noah.

**Surface**

On the surface Noah seemed like a negative, cynical, sarcastic nerd. If one looked closer though they would see that...he really was a negative, cynical, sarcastic nerd with just the smallest soft spot for dogs and gapped tooth geeks.

**Deal**

"Cody. Ugh Cody." Noah buried his face in his hands while letting out a long and hard sigh. He did what Eva did when she was mad: he counted to ten. So far it wasn't helping.

"I got a good deal!"

"Yes but Cody I don't think you understand. IT'S AN ALPACCA!"

**Label**

"ACK! Stupid, damn-" Noah stuck his finger in his mouth after being burned by the bowl of soup in front of him. He picked up the can and looked at the instruction label.

"Heat until warm huh? More like heat until warm around edges and burning like flames of Hell in the middle!"

"Noah, you're not yelling at inanimate objects again are you?" Cody called out.

"It's the stupid label!"

**Motive**

Noah never did something just to help someone. He needed some incentive, some motive. Luckily Cody new a lot of ways to motivate the book worm.

**Soft**

Cody sat down next to his boyfriend and cuddled him around the stomach, one of the only things Noah didn't mind that he did. Cody continued to cuddle into his chest as his hand absent mindedly lifted Noah's shirt and rested on his stomach. Noah was always a scrawny person. It didn't matter what or how much he ate, the nerd just remained a tooth pick. But he also didn't exercise since it wasn't his forte so muscles in the form of 'rock hard abs' were pretty nonexistent. Cody's hand ran over the smooth skin of Noah's stomach.

"You're soft."

"Um, excuse me?" Noah raised an eyebrow at Cody wondering what he could be talking about.

"Your belly. It's soft." Noah turned a scarlet red that was slightly hidden by his dark skin

"Oh. Well sports aren't really my forte but I guess I could join Eva at the gym sometimes if you want."

"No that's ok. I kind of like it."

"Have I ever mentioned how weird you are?"

**Peasant**

"Aw man. How do you keep beating me?" The T.V screen blinked with the sign 'WINNER: PLAYER ONE' and Noah was smiling triumphantly for the umpteenth time that day.

"Because I am the king of all video games."

"So what does that make me? The prince?"

"Please honey, the way you play you barely make peasant."

**Sleep**

Noah had a habit of doing odd things in his sleep. Sometimes it was just little things like kissing Cody, sometimes they were a bit odder like sleepwalking. But there were times like tonight when Noah experienced extreme night terrors. He woke Cody up with screaming and thrashing. Yelling out things left and right. It scared the heck out of Cody. It was the only time that he openly heard Noah's greatest fears. He wished he could do something to stop the nightmares, all he could do was hold Noah's hand; creasing the boy hand and waiting.

**Have a word you want me to do? Just ask. And I'll do request for any types of couples: Cannon, Crack, Fannon. Review pleas. Favs are nice but reviews are nice too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warm**

Noah had been stuck at home with the flu for days now. No matter what he did, he couldn't get warm. Blankets didn't help and his parents were too tight with money to turn up the heat. Cody decided to visit his distressed friend one day. He brought some video games over in hopes it lifted the video gamer teen's spirit. Once Cody got there he noticed Noah was asleep on the couch. He noticed how relaxed Noah looked while sleeping. Cody would almost say he was cute if he didn't have sore looking eyes and was so pale. He was debating on waking him up when Noah grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. Noah firmly wrapped his arms around Cody's neck.

"Great, he's sleep moving again." Cody rolled his eyes, trying to break free. Noah's grip only tightened.

"No I'm not. You're just really warm."

**Tease (These next two drabbles are brought to you by **_zawnella_**)**

It was another day at the loser resort for the losers of TDI. Cody was in the pool swimming. Noah was sitting at the juice bar reading. Or at least that's what he wanted people to think. He was secretly stalk-err observing the younger brunette. Cody swam a few more laps before getting out of the pool. He shook his hair and tried himself off with a towel. Noah watched as Cody delicately wiped his arms and body then bent down to dry his legs, his bathing suit falling slightly. Noah swore that boy was teasing him.

**Popsicle**

"Cody I've told you I hate popsicles." Noah said as he helped Cody put up the groceries.

"Well I like them. Popsicles are so good and sweet, how can you not like them?"

"I just don't like them." Suddenly as Noah was speaking, Izzy popped in seemingly out of no where.

"I thought you both liked popsicles. That's why you date each other right?" Izzy said, causing both boys to blush furiously.

**Shower (These next four drabbles are from **_I'll Cover Angel and Collins _**who requested Chris/Courtney.)**

Courtney woke up like she always did in her bed at Playa. She got out of bed, turned on the shower, and stripped down to her underwear. She looked for a towel in the cabinet but apparently the maid hadn't restocked it. Courtney searched deeper into the cabinet when her hand hit something. Something small; something metal. She pulled out the object: a camera.

"A CAMERA IN THE SHOWER? REALLY CHRIS? How can you even see anything if it's in the cabinet?"

**Halloween**

"I. Hate. You."

"Aww come on babe. You look great."

"Don't call me babe! You're lucky I'm not calling my lawyers about this." Courtney had made a bet with the former T.V show host Chris. Courtney had lost the bet and was convinced that the older man cheated. Now it was Halloween. Other girls where in attractive outfits but she was stuck dressed as a dog. Not a tight outfit that showed of her curves. No. This was just a giant dog suit.

"Don't worry about it. You're already my bitch. Now you just look the part." Chris got a kick to the kiwis for that remark.

**Remodel**

Courtney wanted to remodel the house for a while. Chris had finally let her to do it.

"So do you want me to go ahead and hang the curtains?" Chris asked over the phone. Courtney had gone to go get more paint.

"No, that's alright Chris. You can wait till I get home so you can hang it the way I want it to be."

**Mall**

Going to the mall was a harmless activity for most people. You'd go and look around maybe get a thing or two, flirt with some guys/girls. Perfectly normal. Unless you were Courtney and Chris. To them going to the mall was just a lawsuit waiting to happen.

**Game**

"Hey Noah, you wanna play a game?"

"No Cody." Cody pouted until he came up with an idea. Cody got closer to Noah and rubbed up against his head. Cody bent his head closer to Noah, playfully biting his lip as his hand lifted up his boyfriend's shirt. His hand traced circles over Noah's stomach before moving its way to his back. Noah was in shock because usually Cody wasn't so blunt.

"I think I have another game you'll like." Cody said, pulling Noah into a power full kiss. Noah was about to take control of the kiss but Cody stopped him by forcing him down. Cody slightly opened his mouth, willing Noah's tongue inside. Cody's lips left to quickly for Noah as he got up and walked into the bed room. Noah liked this game.

**Accidental**

One of Noah's biggest secrets ever; the first kiss on the ear wasn't accidental.

**Potential**

On their first real kiss Cody was rather inexperienced. He'd never kissed a girl, let alone a guy, so he didn't have much skill. He was sure he messed up. He thought he bit Noah's lip a bit too hard and the Indian boy didn't seem to melt into it like all the movies showed. Cody was sure Noah was going to break up with him. But he was surprised when the tanned boy smiled at him and scuffed his hair.

"You mean you aren't breaking up with me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well…the kiss. I sucked."  
>"Yes, yes you did. But you have potential."<p>

**Have a word you want me to do? Just ask. And I'll do request for any types of couples: Cannon, Crack, Fannon. Review pleas. Favs are nice but reviews are nice too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Names **

"Gwuncan, Gwuncan, Gwuncan, lalalalalala." Izzy was prancing around singing annoyingly. Noah stuck his fingers in his ears trying to ignore the crazy girl. When Izzy didn't stop, Noah started to get angry.

"Izzy stop singing! What the Hell is Gwuncan anyways?"

"It's a couple name, DUH! Gwen and Duncan, Gwuncan! You know, since they're going out now."

"And I care about this why?"

"You asked." Noah fell silent as a question tugged at his mind. Izzy kept on singing her song, every now and then changing couple names. Most you could tell who they were about like Lyler and-Noah's dark skin hid his blush-NoCo. But then one popped up that he couldn't quiet figure out.

"Nizzy, Nizzy, Nizzy, lalalalalala!"

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but what's Nizzy?"

"That's our couple name silly!" Noah's blush deepened as he stared intently at the red head.

"B-but we aren't a couple!" Noah said in his defense. Izzy just smiled and skipped off so where else to sing her song. Noah swore he saw her wink before leaving…Nizzy. It had a nice ring to it.

**Dentist**

Cody really hated going to the dentist. Every single one told his about how horrible his teeth were. From the cavities he got from eating too much candy to the biggest problem of all: the gigantic gap in his teeth. He'd tried all the best head gear and braces but nothing worked.

"I don't know why I still have to wear this stupid retainer every night. I hate it."

"Then don't wear it." Noah stated annoyingly as he rolled his eyes.

"But if I don't then the gap in my teeth will never get better!" Noah walked over to his distressed boyfriend and threw an arm around him.

"I think your gap looks cute. Adds character."

"You're being sarcastic aren't you?"

"Not one bit."

**Appeal (OwenXLindsay requested by Clamanter)**

Lindsay was beautiful. Every guy loved her for her looks even if she was a bit dumb. Everyone thought she'd go out with Tyler or Justin or one of the hotter guys. Everyone was shocked to see her walking arm in arm with Owen.

"I don't know why I like Otto. I guess he's just got some sort of appeal."

**Firework (DittoDudette requested)**

Everyone thought that calling someone a firework was a compliment. Like that Katy Perry song. But to Noah it was an insult. Did people really want to be a short spurt of colors that quickly dissolved and was forgotten moments later when another bigger, brighter one replaced it? No, that was stupid. There were many more flattering things to be related to. So when Cody compared him to firewood-something that gave warmth, burned bright, lasted long, and ended with soft embers-Noah had to use all his will power not to hug the geek right then and there.

**Bathroom (Zawnella requested)**

The bad thing about living together is that you had to share a bathroom. Noah valued his privacy above all else, but he wasn't really one to argue when Cody suggested they shared a shower to save water.

**Lock**

Izzy was quiet pleased with her work. She'd done many things but this was by far her best, and it was so simple! All she had to do was push the two in and lock the door. Sure it was a below twenty degrees freezer but eh, you take what you can get.

**Awkward**

"So…"

"Sooooo"

"Uh, nice weather we're having huh?"

"What? Oh yeah, weather…it's erm…nice." Noah twiddled his thumbs as he sat in the foreign, uptight looking house. Meeting Cody's parents was the last thing on his to do list today. There was no way it could get anymore awkward.

"So how's your sex life?" And, of course, Noah was wrong again.

**Fuzzy**

Noah woke up in the morning with a horrible headache. He stayed up to late last night and had a hard time falling asleep. He rolled over on his side to be greeted by a giggling Cody.

"What?" Noah seemed annoyed by lack of sleep. Cody messed with his boyfriends hair.

"You forgot to brush your hair last night." Noah got up and looked in the mirror only to see his hair poofed up and fuzzy.

**Bullies**

Through out life everyone has to deal with bullies. Noah was an obvious target but Cody had some what of a chance against them. When the two first got together, Noah wanted to keep the whole thing secret. He told Cody he just didn't want everyone to laugh at him but really he just wanted to protect Cody from the cruelty of teenagers.

**Words**

I love you. They were just words. Words that people passed around so often, they'd lost their meaning. Noah was never good with words. He preferred to show what he felt. He showed Cody that with a velvet box and a golden ring.

**Santa**

It wasn't surprising really. The boy was a child, not only that but he was an only child. Noah was expecting something like this, for Cody to still believe in Santa. So many people made fun of him for it but the boy remained convinced. Noah just didn't have the heart to tell Cody the truth. Maybe that's why he was up at three in the morning with Izzy and Eva. Maybe that's why he was dress in a red suit with pillows stuffed in them and the two girls were wearing brown cloths and antlers. Maybe that's why they left presents and had to share the insane amount of cookies Noah had baked. Or maybe he was just stupid.

**Feet**

Cody had very sensitive feet. Seirra tried rubbing them once which caused the geek intolerable pain. She was just too rough. However, Noah was always delicate with rubbing them.

**Have a word you want me to do? Just ask. And I'll do request for any types of couples: Cannon, Crack, Fannon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So I'm gonna do stuff a little different this chapter. I will get to all your requests but I wanted to try this out. Basically you play your ipod on shuffle, write a little one shot based on the song, and you only have until the song is over to write it. I've seen lots of these on the interwebs…now I'm doing is 'cause I'm _soooooooo_ original. Your requests will get into this chapter don't worry. Now let's begin.**

**Dig a little deeper (Princess and the Frog…yeah I have Disney on my ipod…don't judge.)**

Alejandro. The definition of greedy. When he first came on the show he was in it for the money. His family was rich so he really didn't need it but he still wanted it. He thought wealth and good looks were all that really mattered. Just look at far it had gotten him through this game! But when he saw the scrawny, cynical boy jump out of the plane he felt sad. Some things just couldn't be replaced with money.

**F*ck you (Cee-Lo Green.)**

He picks her over him! He picked Sierra over him. Noah shrunk in his seat as he saw Cody driving by in his expensive car that his stupid, rich parents bought him. At first Noah had taken the rejection pretty hard but he was some-what, kind of, sort of, not really over it. Sure he still smiled when he saw them an acted ok but whenever Sierra was with Cody, Noah's thoughts consisted of many crude thoughts.

**Born this way (Lady Gaga)**

_"I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes. Baby I was born this way." _ Cody's slightly screechy voice was carried throughout the entire school cafeteria. Noah wanted to punch him in the face. One, for his terrible singing voice, two for his bad taste in music, and most of all because when Noah suggested he come out of the closet to more people this is not what he meant!

**Paris holds the key (Anastasia) **

Paris was always a place Noah wanted to visit. He was secretly happy when Chris landed Paris. It made it better that Cody was there with him. People always say that it's the place for lovers…but they weren't lovers. They were barely even friends. Even so, the city of love works in strange ways.

**Ok enough of that crap. Moving on. **

**Lips (requested by zawnella)**

**Lips**

"Aright Noah, give me a saying."

"I hate you."

"You could try to relax you know." Cody and Noah were stuck on a plane for the next ten hours. Cody just happened to bring a Mad Libs game with him that they were now playing.

"Give me a body part." With a small smirk on his face, Noah replied.

"Lips."

"Ok, now a proper noun."

"Cody."

"An activity?"

"Kiss."

"Heh, a-an adjective?"

"Fiercely."

"P-place?"

**"**Airplane restroom."

"Time?"

"Now."

**Sunset**

"You know what I think about couples looking at the sunset?" Here we go again. Noah and Cody were sitting in their small apartment together. Cody usually blurted out random stuff when the two were alone just to cause a reaction in his boyfriend, who was always reading. Noah prepared himself to hear some long, drawn out thing on how it was so romantic and all that whoop de doo.

"What do you think Cody? I'm just dying to know."

"It would be pretty boring. I mean, sure it's pretty but I don't think I could just sit down and stare at it. It's just weird."

**Serious**

"I'm going to kill you." Noah said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Why? We made a deal and you lost. So HA!" Cody grinned at the fact that he had actually won for once. Before him stood Noah dressed in lederhosen.

"You really suck you know that?"

"I'm sorry dude, I just can't take you seriously with those things on."

**Butterflies**

Everyone's heard of the saying. Getting butterflies in your stomach. Noah thought that was a ridiculous statement, it was more like billions of bombs inside his chest when Cody first kissed him.

**Shopping**

Christmas shopping was fairly easy for the two. Noah received sweater vests, books, and video games, and Cody got new music stuff, some shirts, and a couple of cheesy mistletoe kisses.

**Home**

The last box was unpacked finally as the two settled down on a couch. Things were cramped, cluttered, and practically a mess. To the two nerds though, it was home.

**Cuddle**

Unknown to most people, Noah was very physical when it came to his more serious relationships. Being the youngest he was never given much attention; physical or mental. Cody figured this out soon enough. Noah was kind of clingy. Not to the point of Sierra but the boy couldn't go for more than a few hours before he grabbed Cody and headed to the nearest closet or private place for quick little make out sessions. Cody's favorite thing though, was when Noah would cuddle him tightly in his sleep.

**Purple (These are DuncanXCody requested by I'll Cover Angel and Collins. Honestly I was super excited to do these.)**

"My parents are gonna kill me. Then bring me back to life like a zombie and ground me for the rest of eternity!" Duncan rolled his eyes at the younger boy's distress.

"Relax dork. I think you look pretty fine with purple strips in your hair."

**Blanket**

Snuggling deeper into the sleeping criminal; Cody could feel the warmth coming from him. Duncan was the best blanket he'd ever gotten.

**Cigarette**

"You know smoking's bad for you." Cody didn't even look at the delinquent as he took another drag.

"So? Why do you care nerdling?" Duncan deliberately blew smoke into Cody's face. Cody got up and walked over to Duncan, who just took another drag from the cigarette. Cody stood on his toes to get right in Duncan's face. Right when Duncan was about to exhale the smoke, Cody kissed him, letting the smoke enter his own lungs. When Duncan pushed him back, Cody started coughing badly.

"Don't smoke, ok?"

**Petting Zoo (Back to NoCo)**

Cody loved the petting zoo. Noah couldn't stand the smell of it though so he was always so reluctant to go. It made it worth while when Cody patted the emu's head and said how it looked just like Jerry.

**Library**

"I hate the library." Cody was bored out of his mind. He didn't know why he had to be here. He should be out doing something fun.

"We're always doing something you want to Cody. The last drabble was dedicated to doing something you wanted, let me have my turn damn it." Noah snipped back.

"No breaking the fourth wall in the library!" An angry librarian yelled at the pair.

**Facebook**

"Noah! Why haven't you changed your facebook status yet?"

"Umm what?"

"You know, put that you're in a relationship."

"Cody, a relationship is a lot more than just an update on facebook."

**Remember (iPsychic)**

Lindsey had a hard time remembering names but that never really struck her as much of a problem. Names didn't matter; it was the person who the name belonged to that mattered. Taylor was the one for her…or was it Troy?

**Rug**

"How come you never told me you could dance?" Noah jumped as Cody came up behind him and enveloped him in a hug. Previously Noah had been listening to some good ol' jive music.  
>"You tell no one about this, got it?"<p>

"Ok, as long as you teach me how to cut a rug."

**Yeah you know the drill by now. Send me stuff, I do crack, fanon, canon, anything. Any songs you want me to do? I'm also gonna start taking request for one shots. You know, like the drabbles only longer. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Guess what? I'm not dead! Ok, sorry for not updating in…forever. I just want to say something before I start this chapter. Because I have so many suggestions, I'm going to pick five to do. I'm going to be updating more frequently so each week summit a word or pairing and if I like it, I'll add it! Ok let's get started!**

**Bleed**

Noah quickly put his finger in his mouth. He never got how paper of all things could cut you. Cody sighed and got a band aid for Noah, who refused.

"Cody, I'm fine."

"No you aren't, you're bleeding."

**Tickle**

"Cody, stop. This is getting annoying." Noah was lying on his couch while Cody was poking him on his ribs, underarms, and feet.

"Come on! You have to be ticklish. No one is not ticklish!"

"Sorry honey, looks like I'm the exception." It was just when Noah said that that Cody started poking the Indian teen behind his knee cap. Surprisingly, Noah let out a low chuckle. He quickly put his book up to his mouth but it was too late.

"AHA! So you are ticklish." Cody said triumphantly.

"N-no I'm not!" Noah barely stumbled the words out before Cody was on top of him, tickling him without mercy.

**Death**

Owen knew his girlfriend was crazy. But it didn't really bother him. What did bother him was when she did dangerous stuff. He was scared to death that something would happen to her.

**Chair**

"For you sweet amour." Alejandro pulled out a chair for Heather.

"You think you can win me over that easily. Puh-lease. You're going to have to try harder than that pretty boy."

**Cartoon**

"Cody, do we have to watch this?"

"OF COURSE! This is the. Best. Cartoon. Ever!"

"Cody, they're Technicolor ponies! Can't we watch something else?"

"No! Come on, even a cynical person like you has to love Fluttershy!"

"If I admit I like the design can we watch something else?"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"What's it going to be? Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls?"

**Stalker**

"And did you know Noah actually got held back in first grade? And he slept in his older sisters' bed until he was fourteen? And that he still has a night light? And he has exactly 299 books? And that he-" Sierra was rambling again about how much she knew about the TDI players

"LIES! It's all lies! What do you do at night? Stalk my siblings until they tell you my life?"

"No."

"Good."

"I call them! And I've got your parents on speed dial!"

**Hope you like it! Sorry it's short. Oh, and I'm going to use one of the next word drabbles, summited by you guys, in my new story! And another thing, I have a challenge for you. Send me a word that you thing would be cute for SierraXNoah (yes I like the pairing…I don't have to explain my likings to you.) Review PLEASE!...I mean uhhh or not. I don't care. It's not like I need others approval to make myself feel important or anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Date**

"COOOODDDDY! Noah wants to ask you something!" The red headed girl practically screamed across the room to get the attention of the gap toothed geek.

"Izzy, shut up!" Noah was furious. He tried to run away before Cody could get to him but it was too late.

"What do you want Noah?" Cody asked in his usual innocent voice.

"Well-I uhhh-was just ummm…well that new Star Bleck movie is coming out and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along. You know, because I have a discount on tickets but only if I buy two." Noah tried hard to keep his sarcastic voice steady while asking Cody this.

"Like…a date?" The doe eyed teenager replied

"Well I mean-no…err yes. I guess kind of in a way that really has no sentimental value what so ever. Like a study date or a-" Noah was tackled by a tight hug suddenly.

"Oh yes, yes, YES! I thought you'd never ask! You pay for the tickets and I'll cover the snacks! This is going to be my very first date!"

**Stars**

Courtney didn't know what to do. Her boyfriend dumped her, she lost a friend, and one million dollars. Life really sucked sometimes.

"Hey there. What are you doing out here all alone?" Trent called out to her, causing her to jump.

"Nothing, just looking at the stars." She said sorrowfully.

"Yeah, I was coming out here to do that too. I like to look at them when I start to think life sucks. So, mind if I join you?"

Courtney smiled and nodded before scooting closer the musician. What a wonderful night to look at the stars.

**Played**

Dawn thought that the loser resort was quite lovely during summer. The air held a high aura, though mother earth was much prettier during fall and winter months. Wandering around in the garden, she noticed a figure in the distance.

"Hello Noah. Wonderful day we're having."

Noah turned around, startled. Dawn just smiled and waved at him as she approached.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, slightly creeped.

"Your aura. It's so strong, that I could even see it watching you in old re-runs of Total Drama through the television. So, what brings you here?"

"Chris hired me as an intern again. And sorry you got voted off. You, B, and Bubble Boy were the only ones who had half a brain on that new season."  
>"It's quite alright Noah. Thank you for your concern."<p>

"Don't expect my concern too often honey. The only reason I'm being so nice is because I've been there. The anger, the humiliation of being outsmarted and tricked."

"But, Noah, I don't feel that way." Dawn said, slightly unsettled by the blaze in his aura. Noah looked at her confused.

"You've got to be kidding me. You aren't mad that you unfairly got kicked off?"

"No. The whole point of the game was to stay on the island at any cost. Scott was willing to pay more than I. He just played the game better." Dawn bent down to pet a beetle on a flower. Noah was just standing there looking at her like she had two-no-three heads before he sighed.

"Well, I've got to go. You know, if you want I could-"

"Yes, I would like your number. 789-100-1226 I believe?"

Noah didn't even flinch at her weird telepathic ways.

"1227."

"Ah. You blocked that out with your aura."

"I can play the game too, you know."

**Plane**

Sierra, ever the stalker, was putting her nose where it wasn't supposed to be. And it defiantly wasn't supposed to be in Noah's travel bag. She was searching for information about the book worm to add to her blog when she stumbled upon a little model plane.

"Awww, how cute!" Sierra took in every detail of the little plane.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY STUFF?!"

"Noah! This plane is soooooo sosososo cool! Can I upload a picture of it onto my blog? Well, I don't have a computer now but when I do get one, can I?"

"No, you can not! That plane is very special to me! Put. It. DOWN!" Noah nearly screamed. Sierra did as she told.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I was just l-l-looking." Sierra stuttered, she was used to people being angry at her but this was something different. She hadn't just angered Noah, she had unsettled him. Noah, took the plane and put it in his bag.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't like people messing with my stuff." A moment of silence passed before Sierra spoke again.

"Why is that little plane so special to you?"

"I made it…with my sister." Noah was talking without his normal sarcastic ring.

"Which one? Your oldest sister or one in the middle?" Sierra also lacked her normally excited tone. Noah shook his head to both.

"No. Not my oldest sister…my little sister."

"But Noah, you're the youngest. You don't have a little-" She stopped talking when she saw the book worm holding his sides, crying.

**Pierce**

"Great and Powerful Shmooze how do you talk me into this kind of shit?" Noah said grumpily, tugging at his lip.

"Hey, I said not to tug at it string bean. You'll mess it up." Duncan slapped Noah on the back of his head. Just then a nerdy looking girl with short hair and glasses passed them.

"Nice piercing originals. Do them yourselves?"

**Obsession**

Sierra was obsessed with many things: TV, reality stars, and geeks. But through out the years he obsessions slowly changed from reality TV to books, and sitting on the couch doing nothing, and especially nerds.

**Pepper**

Why did it not surprise him? Knowing the fire ball red head, this was the least he should have expected. Still, he nearly recoiled when, on their first kiss, Noah tasted the strong taste of hot peppers.

**Sugar**

On thing you had to know about Noah is that he hated overly sweetened things. Candy was fine, as long as he didn't have too much of it. That didn't stop him from eating an entire mini extra chocolatey sugar cake made by Sierra, just to make her happy. Damn was he getting soft.

**Ok, I just had to do this last one. Pay no mind to it if you're all serious, no funny haha type of people.**

**Separated**

Once upon a time Cody was born. And he had a twin sister that her parents hated so they named her n00dl3gal which everyone thought was a weird name but would some day be an awesome pin name on even if that sight wasn't invented yet. Well the doctors decided that twins would cause to much ultra incest shipping OTP to the total drama fandom, even though that show hadn't been invented yet either. So they doctors called in some scientist and they figured out how to break the mystical fourth wall to throw n00dl3gal into. The End.

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Time for a very special Drabbles today. All NoCo, using all letters of the alphabet. And it's going to be suuuuppppeerrrr long (But hopefully really cute) so get some popcorn and plenty of snacks and let us begin. (Those with high blood sugar might want to look away at this point. This is all going to be sugar covered corniness.)**

**A-Alone**

Sometimes Noah damns Izzy. It was her fault that his relationship was now all over the internet; where people were free to look at it with critical-not to mention stupid-eyes. It had become hard to even leave his own house without some fan girl coming up to his and squealing. But he had to admit, without the help of the insane red head Noah would never have any time alone with Cody. Guess that's the perk to having a maniacal friend with ten pound of explosives always on her.

**B-Broom**

"Noah, would it kill you to pick up your stuff every now and then?" Cody asked irritably as he was yet again picking up after his lazy boyfriend.

"As a matter of fact it would. I have this rare condition that forces me to not give a shit." Noah replied with his ever sarcastic tone; not missing a beat or looking up from his book.

"Noah, I'm serious! I'm not Cinderella for crying out loud!" Cody said, placing a hand on his slim hips further proving the idea that he was the girl in the relationship.

"Well, you already have the broom and I'm sure there are a few mice around here that would be happy to make you a dress so you can see prince charming." Noah gave him usual suggestive smirk at Cody as he grabbed him around the hips and pulled the brunette on top of him.

"I'm guessing that you're supposed to be the prince charming?" Cody was crossing his arms in annoyance, trying not to blush.

"Not really. You and you broom will just have to settle for the next best thing though."

**C-Chubby**

Cody was sitting in the living room, eating candy as always. He was leaning up against Noah who was trying to read a book but having difficulty doing so in the uncomfortable position he was in.

"Cody, you ever think about cutting back on the sweets?" He said, giving up on reading his book.

"What? Why would I ever do that?! You might as well ask me if I ever think about cutting back on air!" Cody said.

"Well you've been-eh never mind." Noah found this to be an excellent opportunity to tease Cody; something that he often liked to do.

"I've been what? Tell me!" Cody was now sitting up strait, looking at Noah with curiosity.

"Oh it's nothing really. For get I even said anything. So, how about them Mets?" Noah was obviously enjoying him self in his slightly sadistic way.

"Telllllll meeeeeeeee!" Cody wined.

"Well, ok. It's just that you've gotten kind of chubby lately, that's all." Noah smiled as he saw Cody flush with embarrassment.

"I-I have not!" Cody was easily flustered when it came to his appearance. Something Noah found both annoying and cute.

"Yes you have. Look." Noah pulled the brunette onto his lap and lifted up his shirt slightly. Cody's stomach was as flat as ever but Noah wasn't willing to lighten up yet.

"I…I-I don't see anything wrong." Cody stuttered, face red as a tomato.

"Really? I could have sworn," Noah lightly poked Cody's stomach, "That your sides weren't that pudgy before."

Cody was about to stutter out a sentence again when he realized what Noah was doing.

"Not funny man! Seriously, why do you always tease me?" Cody was now slightly angry, sitting up from Noah's lap in annoyance.

"Because it's fun." Was all Noah said in response.

"Great. My boyfriend is a sadist."

"It took you this long to figure that out, honey? Besides," Noah pinned the smaller boy down on the couch before kissing his neck lovingly, "You know I would love you even if you were a little chubby."

"Great, now you have a weird fetish too?"

**D-Doctor**

Noah was never athletic, yet it seemed that he got enough injuries from sports to prove otherwise. He was, at the moment, sitting in his room with a broken leg that he got when his older brother threw a football at him.

'I was a book worm like you till I took a football to the knee.'

Noah sighed at his own lame joke. Not being around people made his insults and sarcasm go flat. He closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep when he heard someone down stairs.

"Cody, dear! How wonderful for you to stop by! Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks Mrs. Brian. I'm just here to see Noah."

"Oh, how thoughtful. You really are such a nice little man. I wouldn't want my widdle Nono to be with anyone else. And I've told you honey, call me Kimmy."

"Um…ok then. Thanks uh…Kimmy. I'm just going to see Noah now."

Noah groaned to himself. It wasn't possible for his mother to embarrass him anymore. She might as well have pulled out baby pictures of him in the bath tub for crying out loud.

"Hi there Nono." Cody was standing in his doorway now. A smirk was plastered on his face, something Noah rarely saw. Honestly it kind of scared him.

"Shut up. What are you doing here anyways?"

"You seriously don't expect me to just let you sit up here and be bored all day do you? I brought videogames and some snacks." Cody held up a bag full of junk food and mind rotting electronic games.

"You're so much better than any of those damn doctors at the hospital Cody."

**E-Effort**

Cody was always one to try his hardest. He tried his hardest in TDWT, in school, and everything else. He was surprised by how little effort it took to make a sarcastic High IQ fall for him though.

**F-Forget**

There are few things Noah would never forget. He would never forget Total Drama (sadly). He would never forget the first time Cody had kissed him. He would never forget the first time he and Cody were physically together. He would never forget Cody going to get something to eat. He would never forget the phone call. He would never forget the white rooms and uncomfortable chairs he was now sitting in.

"Sir, I think it would be best if you leave now. This is always the hardest part for some people."

Noah nodded and got up. He was barley out of the room when he heard the machines die one by one. That was now a sound Noah would never forget.

**G-Gay**

_Litleluvergurl poste: OMG! Canada is soooo stupud. Lik, LOL. Nuone cares abot ur stupud bacon 'nd shit._

_Sarcasm Specialist commented on Litleluvergurl's status._

_Sarcasm Specialist: I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over the sound of our gays getting married._

_Litleluvergurl replied._

_Litleluvergurl: R u stupud? Peplz in Canada arn't gay, there r lik…too totly dif. Religions. LOL Lurn yur stuf befor you tlk shit abut something u dn't kno._

_Sarcasm Specialist: God I really hope you're trolling me right now._

**H-Honey**

"Are you ready for your date Cody? The Codster, Codmister, the Codanator, the Co-"

"Izzy, would you please stop! You aren't really helping."

"Oh, come on Cody! This is just so exciting! I even brought my best illegal fireworks with me for the occasion."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better." Cody tugged at his sweater uncomfortably.

"You look fine Cody, so stop worrying before I get the great Shmooze on your butt."

"The great what? Never mind. So you really think I look good?"

"Honey, you look fricken fantastic." Noah walked up behind Cody and gave him a little kiss on the ear.

**I-Ignore**

There were many things that Cody couldn't stand about Noah. His laziness, the way he was so reserved, how he always seemed to be busy with other things. But the thing that Cody hated the most was when Noah ignored him when he was angry.

**J-Jealous**

"Hey there cutie, what's your name?" A man with light hair and dark eyes approached Cody with great interest.

"Cody. Hi." Cody smiled, oblivious to the fact that he was being hit on.

"And I'm Noah, the cutie's boyfriend." Noah interrupted, putting his hand around Cody's waist.

"Oh, sorry about that." The man walked off to go talk to another person sitting down on one of the mall's many benches.

"Noah, why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get all clingy and stuff. That man was only trying to talk to me." Cody backed away slightly from Noah as they walked passed the many stores around them.

"No, he was hitting on you. Big difference."

"So? You don't get all jealous when I hit on girls!" Cody protested.

"A. You're gay so I really don't mind. B. I'm not jealous. I don't get jealous." Noah said stubbornly.

"Yes you do." Cody smiled at the Indian boy.

Suddenly Noah spun him around by his waist and kissed him. It was a rough, brief kiss. Cody didn't even have time to react.

"Wha-what was that for?" The slightly dazed brunette asked.

"That boy over there just briefly looked in you general direction. _That's_ jealousy. Not being slightly protective when someone else wants to get in your pants." Noah smirked at his blushing boyfriend.

"I think I would like it if you were jealous more often."

**K-Kill**

"CODY! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Noah was running after Cody at three in the morning.

"You're going to have to catch me first! Guess laziness takes its toll!" Cody looked back at Noah, who was already breathing slightly heavy.

Noah was covered with green slim, not to mention his hair was pink.

"Shut up and run you little bastard!"

"Best April fools joke ever!"

**L-Laugh**

"S-s-so this is really h-hard for me to say bu-but I um…like you Noah. A lot. It's ok if you don't like me back but…um…yeah." Cody stood in front of Noah, eyes closed tight.

Cody did the only thing he could think of doing; lean in and pucker his lips. He waited for a moment before he heard a snicker and then a giggle and then a full fledged laugh. He felt his heart sink as he looked to find Noah holding his sides, laughing more than Cody thought the cynic was able to. Tears welled up in his eyes as he was about to run. Before he could though, tan hands grabbed his arms and turned him around. Noah was trying to get his laughter under control.

"P-please Noah. I'm embarrassed enough. J-just let me go." Cody could hear the quiver in his voice.

It was his surprise when Noah kissed him lightly and moved his hands to the small boy's back. Cody, though confused, kissed back as his arms snaked around Noah's neck. Noah pushed harder onto Cody's mouth and tightened his grip around his slender waist line. Cody was pleasantly surprised when he felt a tongue trace lightly over his lips. Just as he was about to give Noah's tongue entry, Cody tripped backwards, bringing Noah down on top of him.

"Why did you laugh at me?" Cody asked after he sat up slightly. Noah, still on top of him, chuckled.

"Because, who the Hell actually puckers?"

**M-Mud**

Cody saw Noah walk in, covered in rain and mud.

"Stupid rain." Was all the book worm said.

"Why are you covered in mud?" Cody inquired.

"I fell in a stupid puddle. F*cking rain."

"Why don't you go take a bath?" Cody suggested trying to be helpful.

"Actually," Noah smirked deviously, "I have a better idea."

A few hours later Noah, Cody, and the couch were muddied with dirt and rain water. Cody's shirt, however, remain remarkably clean.

**Haha! This is only half the alphabet! I shall be doing the other half later. If you have a word that you want me to do for a letter, send it to me! And one more thing; if I were to make one of the drabbles in this entire story a full, multi chaptered fic, which do you think it should be? Please Read and Review! (Favs are nice but Reviews are nicer!)**


End file.
